Hope and Fear (episode)
Starfleet sends a new, advanced starship to bring the crew of the Voyager home, but Janeway is suspicious of this unexpected gift. (Season Finale) Summary Teaser During their off hours, Seven of Nine and Captain Janeway are on the holodeck, playing a game of Velocity. The captain wins six out of ten rounds, frustrating the former drone, who has superior visual acuity and stamina. Seven believes that, due to her biological enhancements, she should have been able to win every round. Janeway tells her that there's more to winning the game than stamina, including intuition. Seven, however, considers intuition a "human fallacy". She asks the captain for a rematch as Janeway walks towards the exit. When the captain replies negatively, Seven claims that Janeway is tired and concerned that she will be defeated. The captain replies that she is tired but not concerned. When Seven orders the computer to begin another round, Janeway tells it to ignore Seven's command. The captain tells her that the game's over and leaves. Act One :"Captain's log, stardate 51978.2. It's been five months since we received the encoded message from the Alpha Quadrant. We know that the transmission was from Starfleet Command, but we still can't decrypt it. B'Elanna thinks it's a lost cause, that too much of the datastream has been destroyed, but I haven't given up. I keep hoping inspiration will strike... somehow." At 0500, Janeway sits in the mess hall, trying to decrypt the message they received from the Alpha Quadrant via the Hirogen communications network. Chakotay enters and Janeway realizes she has been there all night. The commander reports that Tom Paris and Neelix contacted ''Voyager'' a short time ago and are preparing to leave a trading colony. According to Paris, he and Neelix managed to obtain such a large quantity of supplies that their shuttle will not be able to travel faster than half-impulse. One of the aliens they met, Arturis, was very helpful. Neelix wants to repay him by bringing him on board Voyager and granting him passage to the next star system. Janeway gives him permission and continues to work on the decrypted message. Chakotay suggests that the captain enlist Seven's assistance, and she agrees that Seven would probably have a few Borg algorithms that could help. However, since she and Seven have been butting heads more than usual recently, Janeway isn't sure it would do any good to ask. Chakotay comments that Seven has learned a lot from Captain Janeway since she was liberated from the Borg a year ago. He hypothesizes that Seven may simply feel that she has surpassed her mentor. Janeway seems uncertain whether that is the case and asks Chakotay to join her for a cup of coffee. Later, Tom and Neelix return to Voyager from the trading colony. Once they land their shuttlecraft aboard the starship, Tom tells several officers where to take various items. He hears Chakotay behind him, puzzled by one of the items. Turning to face the commander, Paris indicates his own confusion about the strange object and looks for Neelix. In a corner, the Talaxian introduces Captain Janeway to their guest, Arturis. Neelix recalls that, while he was negotiating with a xenon-based lifeform, the Universal Translator went off-line and Arturis saved him from embarrassment by translating the alien's words. Once Neelix leaves to help Tom, Janeway welcomes Arturis aboard, eager to find him some quarters. They leave the cargo bay and enter a corridor. While walking through the corridor, Janeway confesses that she has never met anyone as adept at languages as Arturis. When he reveals that he knows more than four thousand different languages, Janeway comments that she still struggles with basic Klingonese. Arturis remains modest and says that most species have natural abilities that others do not - some are born with superior strength. Others, like Janeway's crew, have great generosity of spirit. For another example, Arturis adds that where most people can only see chaos, his people see patterns. This gives Janeway an idea. She asks whether Arturis is equally adept at computational languages as he is at verbal communication. The alien visitor replies that he finds neither harder than the other. Pleased by his response, Janeway asks Arturis if he would be willing to grant the Voyager crew another favor. In astrometrics, Janeway, Seven, and Arturis review the datastream from Starfleet. Arturis agrees with the captain's theory that the transmission has been badly damaged. As Seven prepares the message so that Arturis can view it again, the alien learns that she is Borg and comments that she is more attractive than the average drone. Seven explains that she is no longer connected to the Borg Collective. Arturis notices the problem with the message and attempts to reconstruct the data. When Janeway asks Seven if she is familiar with Arturis' people, she replies that the Borg, who know the race as Species 116, have never been able to assimilate them. Arturis explains that his people don't feel anger towards the Borg Collective, they simply avoid it. Arturis notifies the captain that he has been able to restore most of the undamaged blocks of data. However, several degraded sections of the message are still unrecoverable. The transmission includes footage of Admiral Hayes and a spatial grid. Captain Janeway discovers that the grid is a map of a nearby sector, less than ten light years away. Believing that Starfleet may be trying to direct Voyager to the area shown on the map, Janeway, Arturis and Seven exit Astrometrics. As Voyager continues through space at warp speed, the group arrive on the bridge. At the conn station, Tom Paris reports that the starship is approaching the designated co-ordinates. Janeway instructs him to pilot the ship at a lower velocity and tells Tuvok to scan the area. When the Vulcan detects a ship, Janeway orders him to project an image of it on the main viewscreen. Although Tuvok states that he may be mistaken, he reports that the vessel has a Starfleet warp signature. Act Two Tuvok attempts to hail the ship but there is no response. From her station, Seven informs Chakotay that her sensors have detected no organic matter aboard the craft. The vessel is undamaged and all primary systems, including life support, are on-line. Harry Kim seems puzzled by the fact that there is no crew on board, but Janeway has faith that an answer can be found in the transmission from Starfleet. When Arturis agrees to help her decode the rest of the message, Janeway orders Chakotay to lead an away team and secure the vessel. The commander asks Tuvok and Paris to join him. As they leave the bridge, Arturis steps close to Janeway and reveals that he is surprised that she doesn't seem more encouraged by the vessel's discovery. She explains that she has learned to be cautious as well as hopeful and adds that Voyager has previously been presented with other opportunities that didn't work out. However, this time, she is slightly more hopeful than cautious. Seven of Nine accompanies Janeway and Arturis as they leave the bridge. Meanwhile, Chakotay, Paris and Tuvok transport aboard the other ship. The commander holds a tricorder, while the other two officers carry hand phasers. Tuvok and Paris agree that the vessel's bridge is impressive as the Vulcan examines a computer console. While Chakotay looks at a detailed schematic of the craft, he remarks that he has never seen another Starfleet ship designed similiarly. From the console, Tuvok learns the ship's name is the [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]], registry NX-01A. He also discovers that it was launched on stardate 51472. Chakotay notes that the ship has traveled 60,000 light years in just three months. Meanwhile, Paris finds that the helm station was set for auto-navigation, leading to the conclusion that the ship probably never had a crew. When the ship experiences small vibrations, Paris reports that the warp core is fluctuating and adds that he is not familiar with the design of the engine. The ship shudders more violently as he and the other officers head to the engine room. There, they find the craft's engine core. Although Paris determines that the ship does not use antimatter, he cannot confirm what element it uses for propulsion. Reading from a console, he learns that the ship has a quantum slipstream drive. However, neither of the other officers has heard of that form of technology before. Just then, the ship suddenly powers up and its auto-pilot system comes on-line. On Voyager's bridge, Ensign Kim contacts Janeway. He tells her the Dauntless is moving away at high impulse speed. In astrometrics, Janeway hears the ensign state that the away team are not responding to hails. She orders him to initiate a pursuit course, before she starts to head back to the bridge with Seven and Arturis. Aboard the Dauntless, Paris is unable to manually deactivate the slipstream drive. Chakotay instructs the ship's computer to disable the vessel's propulsion, but the computer does not comply with his vocal commands. Working at a console, Paris advises Tuvok and the commander to brace themselves. Suddenly, the craft leaps into motion, creating a slipstream in space. On Voyager's bridge, Kim informs Janeway that the Dauntless has disappeared from sight. Meanwhile, Paris discovers that energy from the propulsion drive is being routed through the main navigational deflector, creating the slipstream. Using the helm controls, he attempts to stop the flow of energy. The attempt is successful and the craft slows down to impulse. Tuvok determines that Voyager is out of scanning range and that the Dauntless has traveled over fifteen light years in just a few minutes. :"Captain's log, supplemental. After two days at high warp, we've rendezvoused with the ''Dauntless. Arturis has helped us reconstruct most of the Starfleet message. The pieces of this puzzle are finally coming together."'' Standing in the briefing room, the senior staff, including the members of the away team, watches a visual recording of Admiral Hayes. The admiral explains that while slipstream technology is still experimental, he believes it is safe and encourages the crew to use the Dauntless to return home. After the message ends, Janeway asks the Doctor about any health risks. He replies that the away team suffered no ill effects, such as cell damage or physiological stress, and that long term effects are unlikely. Torres reports that although the ship's primary systems are similar to Voyager's, it has only one transporter and no replicators, holodecks or shuttlecraft. The crew seems ready and willing to use the vessel, but Seven points out that returning to Earth aboard the Dauntless would mean abandoning Voyager. Chakotay asks Paris if the crew could incorporate the slipstream technology into Voyager. When Paris answers that the plan is theoretically plausible, the captain tells him to try making the necessary modifications, so that they can bring the ship with them if possible. She also orders Torres and Kim to accompany an engineering team aboard the Dauntless and learn how to shut down the vessel's propulsion in a moment's notice. The captain plans subsequent test flights and instructs her senior staff to make sure that all of Voyager's crew becomes accostumed to the Dauntless. She dismisses the officers, but indicates to Tuvok that she wants him to stay. When she confides in him that the events of the past few days seem a little too convenient, Tuvok agrees. Janeway says she felt something was wrong since the moment Arturis came on board, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly. The captain decides to proceed as planned, but tells Tuvok to conduct surveillance on Arturis and research his past. Act Three Janeway and Seven make their individual log entries, in which they express their hopes and fears about returning to Earth. :"Captain's log, supplemental. So far, the crew hasn't found any evidence to support my doubts about Arturis. Nevertheless, I've told them to keep looking, and to keep their optimism in check. But that's one order I don't expect them to follow to the letter. Despite my apprehension, I can't help but wonder what I'll be doing in three months' time. Still guiding ''Voyager through the Delta Quadrant, searching for a way home, or looking up old friends in Indiana?"'' :"Daily log, Seven of Nine, stardate 51981.6. I've analyzed the quantum slipstream technology of the ''Dauntless. It is similar to the transwarp drive used by the Borg. As a result, my expertise will be crucial to the mission's success. Voyager''s crew is counting on that success. But I find myself ambivalent, so I'm carrying out my assignment, nothing more. If we do return to Sector 001, will I adapt to human civilization? A single Borg among billions of individuals. Seven, Harry Kim, and B'Elanna Torres work together in the Dauntless' engine room and are eventually successful in learning how to drop out of slipstream. Kim is excited that the discovery signifies the crew are almost home. Torres seems to share Kim's enthusiasm, but Seven remains neutral. Harry leaves to run a metallurgical analysis of a bulkhead, while Seven and B'Elanna discuss the prospect of returning to the Alpha Quadrant. Seven is puzzled as to why Torres is eager to return home when, as a former Maquis, she is likely to face nothing but adversity. However, B'Elanna tells the former drone that she would rather deal with the consequences of her past than spend the rest of her life in the Delta Quadrant. B'Elanna then tells Seven that being an ex-Borg, she is likely to face even more adversity than Torres and jokes that they will be outcasts together. Seven is not amused and Torres tells her to work on her sense of humor, as it will help her to make friends on Earth. Harry calls out to Seven from under the gantry where he is studying his tricorder. He tells Seven there is an anomalous surge of energy emanating from behind a panel, but Seven replies that there are no power conduits running through that section. Harry tries to make conversation with Seven, assuring her that she will enjoy Earth, a biologically diverse planet. Seven still seems unimpressed, so the ensign states that there are several other planets to choose from if she finds Earth unpleasant. When Seven notifies Ensign Kim that she is going to speak with the captain, Harry senses that she intends to leave the crew of Voyager. He tells her that the crew's return to the Alpha Quadrant won't be the same without her, which elicits a small smile. Kim's attention returns to his work and he opens the panel where the energy readings were coming from. Smoke rises from the technology beneath the panel as it suddenly flashes. Standing back, Kim becomes puzzled by his tricorder readings. Then the portion of the bulkhead he is studying shimmers and very briefly reveals alien technology. Confused by his experience, Harry contacts Tuvok and reports that he has found something unusual in the Dauntless' engine room. Aboard Voyager, the Vulcan replies that he is on his way, before he leaves his station on the bridge and heads into a turbolift. In astrometrics, Janeway observes a display of Earth, focusing primarily on the North American continent. Seven enters and finds the captain trying to reconstruct the last fragment of the data stream, which Arturis said was too badly damaged. Although Janeway feels that he gave up too easily, Seven dismisses the captain's belief as "intuition". Janeway tells Seven that she has designed a new encryption algorithm, which she begins to test on the message. While she works, however, Seven tells the captain that she does not intend to return to the Alpha Quadrant with the Voyager crew. Janeway abruptly stops working on the message. The captain turns to Seven and says she understands how the prospect of being among billions of Humans must be overwhelming for the former drone, but she is a member of the Human species, and Earth is her home. When Janeway reminds Seven of how much she has achieved in the last nine months and urges her to continue her development from Borg back to Human, Seven becomes defensive. Although Janeway attempted to influence Seven to become more like herself, the former drone claims that the captain has ultimately failed. Seven opines that their frequent disagreements are an indication that she does not share Janeway's values. She believes that Janeway's drive to explore space is inefficient, that her need for family connections is a weakness, and that her infatuation with Earth is irrational. When Janeway tells Seven that the crew needs her expertise on their hazardous mission to the Alpha Quadrant, Seven replies that her participation is irrelevant to the crew's survival. The captain disagrees, believing that Seven owes a debt to the crew that should be repaid. However, Seven retorts that she has returned the crew's favor on many occasions and that for once, she refuses. When she tells Janeway that she doesn't know what she will do in the Delta Quadrant, the captain insists that the crew won't abandon her there. Then Janeway realizes Seven's real problem - her fear of returning to Earth. The discussion is interrupted by an audio signal from a computer console. Janeway discovers that the new algorithm she developed has worked. Initially, the captain is confused when the image of Admiral Hayes appears. She assumes that the crew already decrypted that section of the message, although she soon realizes that she has recovered a completely different message. Clearing up distortion in the recording's audio, Janeway hears the admiral apologize that Starfleet has not yet found a way to get Voyager's crew home. He indicates that the rest of the datastream consists of all the information Starfleet could provide on the Delta Quadrant. As the captain hangs her head in disappointment, understanding that the Dauntless is not a Starfleet vessel, Seven comments that her intuition was correct. Anger quickly replaces Janeway's disillusionment when she realizes that Arturis has been lying to them since he came on board. She hails Tuvok, who is on the Dauntless, and notifies him that her suspicions concerning Arturis have been confirmed. The captain and Seven exit astrometrics. While she strides through a corridor with Seven, Janeway elaborates that Arturis tampered with the data stream and that the Dauntless is not a Starfleet ship. Tuvok concurs with the captain and informs her that he and Ensign Kim discovered concealed alien technology in the vessel's engine room. When the Vulcan tells Janeway that Arturis is working with Lieutenant Torres on the bridge, the captain orders him to go there and wait for a security team to arrive. Janeway and Seven continue to head through the corridor and prepare to arm themselves with phasers. Act Four Meanwhile, Arturis surveys the bridge of the Dauntless. As he paces over to the helm station, Torres notices and stops him from activating the slipstream drive. Arturis behaves as if he didn't mean to engage the drive and apologises in Klingonese. When he notices that Torres is surprised, he explains that he didn't know the language until Janeway let him review Voyager's linguistic database. Tuvok enters the bridge and, a few seconds later, Janeway, Seven, and a security team beam aboard near his position, each carrying a phaser. Janeway orders Torres to evacuate the repair teams, then proceeds to accuse Arturis of fabricating the Starfleet message. Arturis denies the accusation and tries to blame Seven of tampering with the message. Janeway doesn't believe the alien and orders Tuvok to take him to Voyager's brig. A struggle ensues, but Arturis manages to resist the security officers and pull a panel off the helm station. Although Janeway permits Tuvok to fire his phaser at the alien, the weapon seems to have little effect on him. Arturis flips a switch that replaces the image of Starfleet technology to its true alien form. He then erects a force field and tries to deflect Voyager's transporters. On Voyager's bridge, Ensign Kim reports that he has managed to retrieve everyone but Janeway and Seven. When Paris calls out that the Dauntless is creating a slipstream, Chakotay orders Tom to pursue the alien ship. Meanwhile, Arturis is working at the helm aboard the Dauntless. The ship is trembling and its engines rumble as Janeway watches the main viewscreen. The vessel glows and distorts shortly before it accelerates to slipstream, vanishing from view of Voyager. Aboard the Starfleet ship, Chakotay tells Paris to bring the warp core modifications on-line in order to pursue the alien craft. Paris responds that the adaptations to the core have not been properly tested yet, but Chakotay believes that the starship's pursuit of the Dauntless will be a suitable test. The appearance of the alien ship has stabilised to its earlier form as it races through a slipstream. Onboard, Seven wonders where Arturis means to take the Dauntless. He answers simply, "home". Janeway asks whether the alien used holograms to create the image of a Starfleet bridge, but Arturis replies that he maintained the illusion with particle synthesis, a method beyond Starfleet's understanding. When the captain asks if the species that Arturis belongs to frequently preys on innocent ships, he answers that Janeway's use of the word "innocent" reflects her self-righteousness. Janeway tries a diplomatic approach to reasoning with Arturis, but the alien responds angrily and reveals that he blames Janeway for the assimilation of his species. He explains that his people had managed to evade the Borg for centuries until recently, when the Collective had finally broken through their defenses. The Borg's war with Species 8472 was their last hope of defeating the Collective. However, due to the brief alliance between Voyager and the Borg in 2374, the Collective defeated Species 8472. They subsequently deployed hundreds of Borg cubes that destroyed the sentry ships, outer colonies and eventually the homeworld of Arturis' people. One of the lucky few that managed to escape, Arturis left his homeworld alone on a vessel. He blames Janeway for his loss and believes that she, a stranger to the Delta Quadrant, had no right to decide whether the Borg or Species 8472 won their war. Months after the annihilation of his species, Arturis found Voyager. He secretly observed the starship, waiting for a chance to avenge the loss of his people. When Starfleet transmitted a datastream to Voyager, Arturis knew that he could tamper with the message and lure the crew aboard the Dauntless. He planned to then activate the vessel's slipstream drive and pilot the craft into Borg space, where the crew would be assimilated. Although he had hoped to trap the entire crew aboard the vessel, he is willing to settle for just Seven and Janeway. He tells them that in a matter of hours, the Dauntless will return to his homeworld inside Borg space. He believes his own assimilation is irrelevant and thinks that Seven should be grateful that he is helping her achieve her objective of returning to the Borg. Act Five In space, Voyager glows and distorts as it prepares to enter a slipstream. However, as the bridge of the starship trembles, Paris reports that the vessel is experiencing difficulty in achieving slipstream velocity. When the bridge shakes more frequently, Tuvok tells Chakotay that he is having trouble controlling the parameters of the quantum warp field and asks for more power to be routed to the deflector. Responding to the tactical officer's request, Chakotay contacts engineering. There, Lieutenant Torres replies that she is already working on the problem and tells an engineering officer to supply Deflector Control with auxiliary power. The warp core pulses rapidly as B'Elanna orders another officer to make sure the quantum warp field is stable. After the bridge shudders violently, Tuvok reports that the deflector is at maximum power and that he is focusing the quantum warp field. Ensign Kim adds that the hull temperature is at critical, shortly before the trembling ceases as Voyager enters a quantum slipstream. Harry informs Chakotay that structural integrity is weakened and that the hull will buckle in less than an hour. Paris aligns the ship's slipstream to directly behind the Dauntless and reports that Voyager is at maximum velocity. In the brig of the alien ship, Janeway and Seven are unarmed and imprisoned behind a force field. The captain uses a microfilament to adjust Seven's cranial implant, which will hopefully activate several of the former Borg's nanoprobes and alter her bio-electric field. Seven will then be able to walk through the force field, deactivate it and accompany Janeway to the engine room, where the captain plans on shutting down the slipstream drive. While Janeway makes the adjustments, Seven confesses that she was indeed afraid of visiting Earth. She is no longer Borg but feels unsettled by the prospect of becoming human. She is also unsure of whether to remain aboard Voyager, but Janeway assures her that she belongs there. With the modifications to her cranial implant complete, Seven escapes and walks to a nearby wall panel. On the bridge, Arturis discovers that Seven is attempting to shut down the force field. He leaves the helm station and goes to another console. Outside the brig, Seven is successful in deactivating the force field. Free, the captain joins Seven on the way to the engine room. The Dauntless continues to fly through a quantum slipstream as Janeway and Seven arrive in engineering. When Seven tries to initiate the shutdown procedure, the captain realizes that Arturis is blocking their commands from the bridge. The room shakes as the vessel accelerates. Seven explains that the Dauntless has increased velocity and will reach Borg space in less than twelve minutes. Janeway tells her to send a power surge to the starboard thrusters and attempt to turn the ship in the wrong direction, since the possibility that they will be able to stop the craft seems increasingly unlikely. Before she goes to the bridge to confront Arturis, Janeway tells Seven that she has scheduled a game of Velocity with her the following day in Holodeck 1. The Dauntless turns sharply, throwing Arturis to the floor. However, he soon manages to regain control of the ship and keep it from exiting the slipstream. When Captain Janeway arrives on the bridge, he tells her that she will become a drone in only four minutes. The ship rocks to the side again and Janeway explains that Seven has gained access to the Dauntless' navigational systems. Again, the captain attempts to reason with Arturis, but the alien claims that the only thing he can understand or feel is revenge. Janeway insists that Arturis can carry on the legacy of his people, that their accomplishments, knowledge and dignity can survive in him. She urges him to end his pursuit of revenge. Arturis takes a moment to contemplate Janeway's words... before a taps a control on the helm station. In the engine room, Seven is working at a console when it suddenly crackles with energy. She recoils when the panel explodes in a shower of sparks, smoke pouring from the station. On the bridge, Arturis informs the captain that he has destroyed the navigational controls so that no-one can stop the ship, not even he. Janeway becomes anxious and Arturis tells her that the Dauntless will arrive in Borg space in two minutes. Suddenly, however, Arturis and Janeway stumble as the vessel jolts. Voyager has reached the Dauntless and is firing photon torpedoes, attacking the enemy ship. On the bridge of the Starfleet craft, Tuvok reports that the other vessel is defenseless, as its shields are down. Chakotay orders Kim to get a transporter lock on Janeway and Seven. Meanwhile, the helm station aboard the Dauntless explodes. Arturis realizes that Voyager is in the vicinity. As her atoms begin to scatter, Janeway asks Arturis to join her. The alien refuses and fires a hand-weapon at the captain as she beams off the ship. Aboard Voyager, Harry Kim notifies Chakotay that both Seven and Janeway are now in Transporter Room 2, returned safely to the Starfleet ship. The commander instructs Paris to change the starship's heading to travel in the direction they came. Tom complies and sets to work. In slipstream, Voyager branches off and moves away from the Dauntless, which eventually drops out of slipstream to impulse, surrounded by Borg cubes. Arturis listens as the Collective welcomes him with a standard Borg greeting - "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." In his command chair on the bridge, Arturis braces himself for the inevitable. :"Captain's log, supplemental. We remained in the quantum slipstream for an hour before it finally collapsed. Our diagnostics have concluded that we can't risk using this technology again, but we did manage to get three hundred light years closer to home." In Holodeck 1, Janeway and Seven play Velocity, which the captain consistently wins. Seven wants to leave early to continue her work in astrometrics, but Janeway replies that she has ordered the crew to rest during the next few days. Seven reveals that she is attempting to design a new method of traveling at slipstream without damaging the ship. Janeway is surprised, since Seven has been so intent recently on staying in the Delta Quadrant. The former drone tells the captain that as they approached Borg space, she re-evaluated her future and found that becoming a drone again was unappealing. Janeway tells her it sounds like she's starting to embrace her humanity. Seven denies this, but admits that nothing is impossible. The captain smiles and tells the computer, "One more game." She and Seven take their starting places and, as the velocity disc races through the air, Seven fires her phaser. Background Information *Unlike most of the other Star Trek: Voyager season finales, this episode was a stand alone episode of regular duration. *The episode's script reveals that Arturis' apology in Klingonese - "Ku cha mee-Roch" - translates as "My mistake" in English. *Admiral Hayes from Star Trek: First Contact appears in this episode. He also played Vadosia and Ruwon in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "The Forsaken" and "Visionary". *Ray Wise, who plays Arturis in this episode, previously starred as Liko, a Mintakan, in TNG: "Who Watches the Watchers?". *The making of this episode is heavily documented in the 1998 book Star Trek: Action!. *The weapon possessed by Arturis was meant to to be held with the two heads to be in line horizentally, but actor Ray Wise decided to hold the gun on its side, with the two heads in line vertically, to give it a more "alien" feel. Links and References Main Cast *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran as Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres *Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Tuvok *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine *Garrett Wang as Harry Kim Guest Stars *Ray Wise as Arturis *Jack Shearer as Hayes *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Chapman; Borg Collective; Borg cube; ''Dauntless'', USS; Delta Quadrant; quantum slipstream drive; sentry ship; Species 116; Starfleet Command; trinary code; velocity External links *"Hope and Fear" at FiveMinute.net Category:VOY episodes de:In Furcht und Hoffnung nl:Hope and Fear